


Stream Dream

by The Girl Who Waited (butafunnygirl)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butafunnygirl/pseuds/The%20Girl%20Who%20Waited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt “can you write a Trevor Collins x Reader where it’s during the 24 hour live stream and Trevor keeps on staring at the readers ass and stuff and Geoff makes fun of him and they put on the wheel thing that the reader and Trevor have to kiss and when they spin the wheel it lands of them kissing and they kiss and it’s super cute and he asks her out” (decided to go with gender neutral pronouns, however!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stream Dream

The Extra Life stream was exhausting for everyone, including you. Thankfully you’d been stationed off camera while many members of Achievement Hunter took over the on camera duty. You were keeping track of chat and other social media, though you’d been up and walking to keep yourself awake a few times. Because, to be honest, you were pretty sleepy.

And every time you got up, you saw a snicker leave Geoff Ramsey’s lips. What you failed to see was the way Trevor’s eyes darted away from you and the tint of color that rose into his cheeks. You’d just gotten up to do a lap when this happened again.

“The more you stare at (Y/N)’s ass, the more apparent it is you like them,” Geoff said to Trevor while you were out of earshot. This was becoming a pattern. Geoff seeing Trevor staring, Trevor denying, you coming back. Rinse and repeat.

“What? No! Pfft, nah—” Trevor stumbled over his words as Geoff laughed. The mustached man rolled his eyes.

“Say what you want, TreyCo.”

Geoff was clearly tried of watching the kid ogle you forever, which was why you came back to see him whispering something to Jeremy, who nodded with a grin and began writing a new idea on the wheel. This fucking wheel had gotten everyone in trouble at some point during this stream.

“We’ve got a new addition to our wheel! Trevor has to kiss a mystery individual.”

Jeremy seemed proud of his handiwork and situated himself again, as Matt got back into a discussion with him over something. You were back at your post, curious to see who was gonna get a TreyCo kiss. Meanwhile Trevor was looking between Geoff and Jeremy with an embarrassed and horrified look on his face.

“Why did you–is it gonna–”

“Wait and see.” Geoff said nothing more after that.

After a few donations and wheel spins, you were up and taking another lap when you heard the shouts of another donation for the wheel spin. You grinned, impressed with the community’s eagerness to watch RT employees do stupid shit. You had disappeared when the wheel spun, however.

“It’s time for Trevor to plant one on somebody!” Jeremy shouted after the wheel was spun, and Geoff deliberately had his eyes peeled for you.

“Fuck. Let me, uh, go get our mystery individual, cause they ran off, the fucker.” Geoff muttered as he headed offstage to find you. And he did. You didn’t even have the chance to speak before he did.

“(Y/N). C'mon with me for a second.” Geoff grabbed your hand and dragged you back toward set, a confused look plastered to your face.

“…why?”

“Don’t worry about it,” he said as he pulled you to the stage. Matt, meanwhile, had blindfolded Trevor, ushering Geoff to bring you forward. The guys placed their fingers to their lips, and Geoff whispered your job into your ear.

A fierce blush rushed to your face as Geoff practically shoved you together. You puckered your lips and pressed them to Trevor’s slightly chapped ones, Matt managing to tug away the blindfold as many employees cheered about the fact that you two were kissing.

Trevor opened his eyes and broke away, his face a scarlet red as he realized what had happened.

“He’s been staring at (Y/N)’s ass so long I thought he wasn’t ever gonna do something about it,” Geoff called from his seat, as Trevor blushed a deeper red.

“Listen…it happens.” He said, causing you to laugh.

“I guess since the whole world saw us kiss, the whole world should see you ask me out,” You replied with a toothy grin.

“Just as long as they don’t come on our date too.”

**Author's Note:**

> another fic from my writing tumblr, pretty much.


End file.
